I will make you mine , my little cherry blossom
by xspookykidx
Summary: Shes your regular cold distant dont touch me girl. He is a playboy and new student. what happens when these 2 get stuck doing a project together? S&S R&R!
1. Default Chapter

RING RING RING!! Same old stuff never ends ch.1

"OH SHUT UP!" A sleepy young girl with auburn hair screamed and threw the alarm clock against the wall.

She snuggled back under the warm covers.Not wanting to get up for her first day of High School.

" Get up squirt! First day of....uh.....High School!"

Touya waited for her response.

Silence

"Squirt?"

Silence

"Kajji?"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!

Touya tear dropped anime style.

"She is never going to change. I guess I will have to do this the hard way." Touya muttered to himself.

He went to the sink and filled a up a glass of tap water. And slowly crept to her room.

He leaned over ready to pour.....

"OK OK I'M UP! I'M UP!" She screamed.

"Damnit." He cursed wanting to see her reaction to him spilling the water on her.

"Get ready , first day of high school and you're already late." Touya said walking out of her room.

"That's not news." She muttered.

She picked up the first thing on the floor she saw being baggy black pants and a black and red t-shirt with a skull on it.

She put on some masacre and eyeliner. And put some dark red lip color on.

She looked over herself in the mirror and smile.She glanced at the clock.

7:55 am

"HOOOOOEEEEEE???? DAMNIT I'M LATE!" She screamed running downstairs. Grabbing her bookbag and running out the door with a piece of toast in her mouth.

Touya sipped his coffee while listening to the commontion his little sister was making. He watched her run like lightnening out the door and couldn't help but laugh.

ch.2 The amber eyed student

HUFF PUFF HUFF PUFF

" Good morning Sakura!" Her best friend Tomoyo greeted her.

"Morning , but I don't know about good." Sakura replied while taking a breather.

She overheard some cheerleaders talking.

"Our first day of high school I can't believe it!"

"Yeah and there are like some totally cute guys!"

"Hook me up!"

" Anyone seen that new kid yet? I hear he is totally hott!"

Sakura sighed fighting the urge to pinch there boycrazy heads off.

" Sakura something wrong?" Tomoyo asked her.

_Oh so she finally stopped flirting with that Eriol guy outta "concern" for me....after like 5 minutes! She is so blind now that she is in love....I swear...._Sakura thought bitterly.

"Sakura?"

"Hai?"

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

" GOOD MORNING CLASS I WILL BE YOUR NINTH GRADE MATH TEACHER...WELCOME TO HIGHSCHOOL!" A male teacher with a round face and bald head and round stomach said.

_He sure sounds excited. I wonder why he had to yell. He is deaf? _

"Now we got a new student.....one that ya'll may not recognize he's from Hong Kong." The teacher said.

_Joy._

The girls started to talk excitedly.

" I knew it! " Rika said.

Then an amber eyed boy peered through the door way.

"I'm Syaoran Li. You can just call me Li though. I'm fifteen and from Hong Kong.Pleasure to be here."He said in his dark sexy voice.

His eyes searched the class all the girls were staring at him he knew he was going to make them all his and play them. But his eyes landed on two certain girls. A black hear girl with purple rage eyes. She was talking and flirting happily with a boy with blue hair and glasses. Sitting next to her was a girl with auburn hair looking out the wonder not paying a speck of attention to what was going on. He didn't get a good look at her eyes but from what he could tell they looked like some short of shade of green. The teacher snapped him back to reality.

"Why don't you sit in the back there behind the girl whose daydreaming looking out the window."

Tomoyo nudged her.

"What?" Sakura snapped.

"Raise your hand."

Sakura raised her hand confusingly.

"There." The teacher pointed out. "Behind her."

"I do have a name you know." Sakura said.

" I was going to take poll but I guess you would like to be first. What's your name?" The teacher asked.

"Kimonto. Sakura Kimonto."

Syaroan walked to his seat with his eyes on Sakura.

"Kimonto." He smirked and sat down.

This is interesting. She is interesting. This is going to be a very interesting year. He thought

ch.3 the little things

Around lunch time Syaroan thought he would say hi to that Kimonto girl.

That Eriol guy volunteered to show him around the school. He wasn't really paying attention. He was too busy wondering why that Kinmonto girl paid him no attention. Girls were already chasing him. He was already seeing that Rika girl Friday night. But Kimonto didn't pay attention to him. Tomoyo was an exceptition she was after all , Eriol's girlfriend. But Kimonto couldn't give a damn. He could see she was very different from other girls.

"So where do you want to sit for lunch Li?"

"Huh?"

" I asked you where you want to sit at lunch."

"Oh , where do you usually sit?"

"The table with Tomoyo and Sakura." Eriol pointed to a table outside under the cherry blossom tree.

_Perfect._ Thought Syaroan.

" Do you mind if I sit with yall then?"

Eriol smiled. "Not at all , but I thought you would just like to sit with all those screaming girls waiting for you."

Syaroan shrugged and followed Eriol to sit under the cherry blossom tree.

" Hello Ladies," Eriol greeted them "I'm sure ya'll know Li?"

"Hello Eriol. Hello Li." Tomoyo greeted happily.

" Hey Eriol. Hi Li." Sakura said with an icy voice.

" Call me Syaroan." He said.

" Whatever." Sakura muttered.

Eriol sat down by Tomoyo. Syaroan slid in by Sakura. Who moved over making great space in between them.

"What's wrong Kimonto? I don't bite." He smirked

"No , you suck." ( get it?....ooooo what a dirty mind i have..bad thoughts bad thoughts!)

Syaroan seemed taken aback on this. He glared at her. She glared at him.

This went on for minutes.

"Ahem....."

Syaroan and Sakura both looked at Tomoyo and Eriol.

" Um , lunch is almost over. I need to give you the rest of the tour." Eriol said quickly.

Syaroan nodded and finished off the rest of his sandwich and got up and followed Eriol.

ch4 the fight

" YOU LIKE HIM!!!" Tomoyo sqealed.

"NO I DON'T! HES THE DEVIL FROM HELL AND HE'S A PLAYBOY TOO!" Sakura said.

"Oh, come one Sakura ,We all can see that you like him." Tomoyo said.

" In his digusting dreams." She muttered.

Just then Rika the biggest prep , cheerleadering slut came barging through the door.

" WHO LIKES MY SYAROAN????????" She yelled.

"NOBODY!"

"SAKURA!"

"I TOLD YOU I DID NOT!"

"I KNOW YOU DO!"

"SHUT UP!"

Rika came up to Sakura and for a girl who is always afriad she is going to break a nail , she actually grabbed Sakura's shirt and held her against the wall

and whispered in threatening tone..." You lay one hand on my guy and I swear you won't live to see the end of the year."

" Oo0o0oh I'm trembling. Why would I even touch your guy? He's all your believe me and I can live without seeing the end of the year and your face." Sakura smirked.

"Whatever." Rika let go of her and went to go join her slut friends.

Sakura sighed. People just don't get it.

"Sakura why can't you just admit it that you like him?" Tomoyo said softly.

" BECAUSE I DON'T!"

" I AM YOUR BEST FRIEND , CAN'T YOU EVEN BE HONEST WITH ME?"

"I AM BEING HONEST!"

"FINE SAKURA IF YOU DON'T WANT TO TELL ME THE TRUTH AND LET ME HELP YOU THEN WHY SHOULD WE EVEN BE FRIENDS?"

".............."

And with that Tomoyo stomped off madly.

Sakura knew Tomoyo was probably going to blab a rumor that wasn't even true. And it was going to spread through out the whole school. High school was hard already.

That day Sakura dragged herself home. Feeling like a million knives had stabbed her heart. She truly felt alone.

ch5 assignment from hell

_2 weeks later_

"Ok class. Time for your first year class project!" The teacher annouced

Everybody groaned.

" We are learning on how to use money and how to save money."

Again everybody groaned.

" And how we are going to do this , we will be having a husband and a wife working together to pay their taxes and such."

There were some groans and some cheers.

"Now let's get to the good part. The couples!"

Cheers and groans.

"Chiraru with Yamazika" (sp?)

"Tomoyo and Eriol."

"Rika and Ryou."

"Naoko and Masaya." Naoko looked down and blushed.

"Sakura and Syaroan."

and etc.....

Rika cocked and eyebrow. Syaraon smiled wickedly.

Sakura wasn't really paying attention until she heard her name and who she was with. She stood up and yelled well screamed....."WHAT THE HELL???"

After that period was over she went to her locker to get her books for her next class period. She also saw a note that read:

MEET ME AT THE GATE AFTER SCHOOL.

SYAROAN

_Great. Just Great. Like I really want to talk to that asshole. Much less do a project with him!_ She thought.

But after school bell she took her time getting ready to leave. Not knowing if she wanted to meet him or not. After awhile she walked to the gate.

No one was there. She shrugged and was about to walk off when she heard....

" Leaving so soon , Kimonto?"

She sighed and turned around.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

" To talk to you about our project."

"What about it?"

"Whose house are we going to do it at?"

_UMMMMM.....not yours I don't trust you. _

"Mine." She said.

_At least Touya will be there to protect me._

" Awwww. Whats wrong with mine?"

".........."

Looking at her blank and fearful expression he sighed. " Alright yours will be fine."

"Good. Now that's settled , can I leave?"

"Yes."

She ran off not even with a good bye.

"Later , Kimonto!"

Something was a little different about her. She was usually cold and icy but with a little spark to her. Now that spark was gone. What was up with her?

Syaroan wondered.

ch.6 the kiss

Sakura was laying on her bed staring up at her ceiling feeling dizy from all the pink in her room.

_Man...was I that girlish when i was 9 and 10? I should seriously consider redecorting. _She thought.

She sighed. She hated high school. Tomoyo isn't her friend anymore for no reason. Eriol rarely talks to her. Her highschool sucks. And she just got the assignment from hell. And plus the Syaroan guy is working with her!

" MY LIFE SUCKS!" She sreamed in her pillow.

DING DONG!

_Oh great he's here. We'd better stay away from my bed...or any other bed in this house._

She lazily dropped herself from her bed. And began to tumble down the stairs.

DING DONG!

"What's taking you so long , Kimonto?"

" I'm coming , keep your pants on."

"That's going to be hard to do."

Sakura opened the door.

Her face remaining emotionless and her green eyes lifeless.

_one hour later........_

"Hey Kimonto , why don't you say we take a break , huh?"

" Or why don't you leave and we work on this later."

"I don't want to leave."

"Tough."

Sakura then started pushing him out the door. Well , almost.

Syaroan was shocked at her strength but he was much stronger.

Right before she reached the door he gently pushed her against the wall.

" Syaroan.....what the.........."

He enclosed the space in between them , one hand on the wall the other caressing her cheek.

She was about to push him away but before she could even try to his body crushed hers.

"Please......stop......" Sakura could feel herself whine.

" I want to kiss you Sakura and make you mine."

His fingure gently touched her lips.

"........................."

His face came closer to hers then his lips gently brushed against hers.

Sakura groaned feeling helpless.

He ran his tongue on the bottom lip trying to part her lips so he could taste her. But she wouldn't let him.

_Oh so she wants it done the hard way...._He thought.

He didn't wait for her to accept. And he forced her mouth open.

Sakura felt tears spill down her cheek.

She screamed in his mouth.

He didn't stop til his lungs couldn't take it anymore and he needed air.

After he stopped he saw Sakura crying , pushing him away. He looked at her confused. And started wipping the tears with his thumbs.

She gave him a look of pure hatred.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed and pushed him so hard that he fell on the chair behind him.

"OUT!" She barked.

" Sakura.....I......."

"OUT!" and with that he was pushed out the door.

He turned around and the door was slam shut right in his face.

"What did I do?" He asked himself

Meanwhile a crying Sakura was hugging and cuddling herself in her room.

She hated Syaroan Li.


	2. The call

ch 7 The call

RING RING!

_That damn clock...._Sakura thought as she lazily got out of bed to go turn off her alarm clock. She had put it on the other side of the room so she wouldn't fall back asleep again. She throw off her pjs and put on a black shirt with a denim vest and some blue jeans that had holes in it.Her hair was left down and brushed she put on some dark eye makeup and dark lipstick. She looked over herself in the mirror for about 5 seconds. She really didn't care what she looked like. If Tomoyo wasn't there to tell her that she looked like shit then she didn't give a damn. That's how much she missed Tomoyo.

She also remembered the events last night. Her dad was going on a business trip. _He's always going on a business trip._She thought bitterly.

_**Last night**_

_**"Sakura ,Touya, I got something I need to tell ya'll." Her dad said gently.**_

_**"Yeah?" They both said together.**_

_**"I have to go on a very important business trip tomorrow morning."**_

_**" So? That's not new." Sakura said boredly.**_

_**" It's for two weeks."**_

_**"WHAT??!!??" Sakura and Touya both yelled in unision.**_

_**"It's ok. Sakura , Touya will take care of you , won't you Touya?"**_

_**"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. I always do."**_

_**" I promise I will come back and I write and call everyday."**_

_**"You better." Sakura said.**_

_**" I love you two."**_

_**"Love you." They both said together.**_

_**Sakura walked into the kitchen to wash the dishes. Her dad walked in after her. **_

_**"You look and act like your mother everyday." Her dad chuckled.**_

_**"Oh , Dad." Sakura smiled.**_

_**He smiled back and hugged his daughter , she returned the hug back and he kissed her on the forhead.**_

End of flashback

Sakura was suddenly back in reality when Touya said she had 7 minutes before she was late for school.

"HOOOOOEEEEEE?????" Sakura screamed but luckily she was already ready. She ran downstairs and grabbed some toast and her book bag and ran out the door.

Sakura was running as fast as she could but slowed down when she realizied people could care less if she was there or not.

She had her head down watching her feet slowly walk to the school. Suddenly something came over her and a voice in her head told her to skip today.She was turning around when she bumped into somebody.

"Hey watch we're your going roadkill!" She yelled.

"Hey why don't you!"

She recongized that voice and looked up only to find herself staring into the handsome amber eyes of Sharoan Li.

_Damnit._She cursed in her head. _Why can't I take my eyes off him???_

She finally woke up to reality.

Sharoan smirked.

"What?" She snapped.

"Trying to skip are we?"

" N-no." Sakura stuttered.

" Riiiiggghhhhtttttt............"

The school bell ring.

Sharoan started walking off. Sakura just stood there. There was no way she was going to walk with that playboy and not what after he had done yesterday.

Sharoan stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Well come on! Don't stand out here all day like you don't know north from south."

" Coming!" She growled.

School was like every other school day when your a loner no one to talk to well except for Sharoan but he don't count. It all started to change when they called her into the office. Some people kinda got surpirse and started talking and gossiping but she just ignored them. Sharoan of course had a smirk on his face. She bowed her head down suddenly finding her feet very fascinating and walked down to the office.

"Sakura phone call for you." The secertary said. (sp?)

Sakura nodded.

"Hello?" She tried to sound bored but her voice came out scared. She had never had a phone call at school.

"Um, Yes , is this Sakura Kimonto?"

"Y-yeah?"

" Well it seems like you father was found dead."

Silence

"Hello? Sakura?"

"What?" Her voice was barely audible. Trying to straighten out what the man over the phone said to her.

" I know this hard to take in but your father died in a plane crash this morning."

Silence

" I am very sorry."

" I am too." Sakura said tears had already found its way out of her eyes.

" Well I must be going now I am very sorry about your loss."

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

" Does my brother Touya know about this?"

"Yes he does I told him first he gave me permission to tell you this in fact , he is up here now identifiying the body."

Silence

"Sakura?"

"Y- yes I'm here. Thank you. Good-bye."

" Good-bye and once again I am very sorry about your loss."

Then the phone line went silent.

After Sakura hung up the phone she just stood there looking at the ground tears falling down her cheek.

"Sakura?" The secertary asked concern in her voice.

Silence

"Sakura?" She asked again.

Silence

"SAKURA????" She said loudly.

"Hoe?"

" What's wrong?" She asked gently.

Tears came Sakura's cheek " MY FATHER IS DEAD!" She screamed and ran outside the school office and onto the school lunch area.

She sat under the blossom tree crying her eyes out.

She heard footsteps. She knew she couldnt hide anywhere so she just shut her eyes tight , knees under chin arms wrapped around them and her head down.

" Sakura?"

The voice was dark and had a concerned and worried tone.

"H-hai?"

" What's wrong?"

She looked up at the owner of the voice.

Sharoan Li!!!!!

_WTF????_


	3. Authors Note

Thanks to all my reveiwers! oh yeah and Syaroan kissed Sakura two weeks after.....not on the first day but he is still a playboy . Just thought yall would like to know. Oo0o0o yeah and I don't own CCS! but im sure yall knew that im just too lazy to type extra stuff like this . I'm lazy hehe. Next chapter is probably going to be all S&S and the next chapter after that is going to be E&T probably just thought yall like to know. Thanks for all my reviews! Means so much! This is my first fic after all. THANX!


	4. ch4

Thanx to all my reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't own CSS ...yeah.....

Sakura: YOU KILLED MY FATHER!!!!

Spookykidx: Um....yeah....about that.......

Sakura: YOU KILLED MY FATHER!!!!

xSpookykidx: Ok, ok , take it easy.

Sakura: NO!! YOU KILLED MY FATHER!!!!

xSpookykidx: I'm sorry (in mind....not really)

Sakura: YEAH I AM TOO! YOU KILLED MY FATHER! YOU MURDER!

xSpookykidx: OH MY GOD! Look at the time! I'm late for my dentist appointment!

xspookykidx runs off , sakura chasing after her.

Syaroan: Ok.....well......anywho.....on with the story!

Syaroan grabs a bowl of popcorn and watches the two.

" What's wrong?" Syaroan asked her.

"Nothing!" She snapped , although her tears proved her wrong.

" You're crying for nothing?"

" ............."

" Something's wrong."

"Why do you care???"

" Well , lets see , you were the person I kissed yesterday......."

" You're no help!"

She looked at him dizzily...it was all a blur...

He looked at her he saw fresh tears come from her beautiful green eyes. He couldn't bear the sight of it. He started wipping away her tears with his thumbs. She pulled away , out of his reach.

" My father is dead." and with that she left.

He had an aching pain to run after her.....to hold her....to whisper sweet words in her ear comforting her. Now he saw she was different. She wasn't all over him like other girls would be. At first that made him mad he was use to the attention......but her.....

He ran all the way to her house.

He knocked on the door. No one answered. Was she trying to ignore him?

He tried getting in. Locked.

He heard no sound whatsoever.

He figured she wasn't at home.

He walked down the streets looking for her. He saw a figure wearing all black bundled up around a cherry blossom tree crying. It was Sakura.

" Sakura?"

She was starting to get used to him now.

" Piss off."

" I know you miss your father and everything but............"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

" NOW DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU TO FUCKING LEAVE???? SO DO IT! I DONT LIKE YOU ! NEVER HAVE NEVER WILL! SO GO FUCKING GET SCREWED. I GOT BIGGER PROBLEMS TO DEAL WITH."

Whoa....little girl with big bad mouth.....

She had her hand raised about to slap him but he caught her hand in his own.

" The world hasn't end yet and it isn't gunna. So stop acting like it is."

His voice was harsh and cold. He didn't mean to sound that way , but he did.

That shook her a bit. She trembled a little.

" I'm going home." She said softly , almost in a whisper , but Syaroan heard and started to follow her.

She was home. Syaroan was with her.

The phone rang. She didn't want to answer it. It might be Touya. He would kill Syaroan if he answered. So she answered anyway.

"Yeah?"

"Sakura?"

Touya was calling her by her name. Bad sign.

"Touya?"

" Our father is well......"

"Dead." She finished for him.

"Yeah.I'm going to be here a few nights. Stay with Tomoyo."

"Okay." She couldn't bring herself to tell him , Tomoyo and her weren't friends anymore.

"Sakura , this wasn't our fault. He loved us very much. He loves you."

"I know , Touya , I know. Good-bye."

"Bye."

The phone line went silent.

"Sakura?" Syaroan asked noticing her face was pale.

" I'm suppose to stay with Tomoyo. She hates my guts."

"Stay with me then."

"WHAT????NO WAY!!! HELL NO!!!!"

"You don't have any other choice. Of course , if you want to stay here all by yourself......"

"Fine with me."

" Not with me , so you're coming along."

She was stubborn and unwillingly to go.

"Ok I will carry you if I have to."

He picked her up. She screamed.

"WTF???? LET ME GO , NOW! SYAROAN LI!!!!!!"

"No can do."

"At least let me get my clothes."

" Alright. But I'm gunna know if you escape."

"Whatever."

She gave in. She had no choice. Would he try to do anything to her? She would kill him. Oh , man. She wished she could see her father again. But she never was.

"Father......" She whispered as she packed.

DONE FOR RIGHT NOW! ok i know im getting off track now but this does had to do with a project in here belive it or not , it will be introduced again in the next chapter. this was kinda a sucky chapter im just half asleep. keep reviewing!


End file.
